


На рассвете мы будем глухи к ответам

by KaryKary



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary





	На рассвете мы будем глухи к ответам

человек с рюкзаком легенд за своей спиной,  
с необжитой душой и с ветреной головой.  
говорит " ой, не помню, где виделись мы с тобой»  
и стреляет в лоб.

человек — сам легенда, о таких всегда говорят  
«как-то видел его, внутри у него заряд,  
где-то 40 вселенных, из планет разношерстных ряд,  
аж берет озноб.» © Лина Ли

Ему не нравится жизнь после смерти. Нет, серьезно. Когда ты прожил отмеренный срок и готов переступить черту, нет никакого желания возрождаться снова. Хранить память о прошлом (особый дар или проклятие, поди разбери), повторять ошибки юности, ощущать эмоции, которые, казалось, давно уже забыл.

Урахара не рад возрождению. Он не хочет быть шинигами, не понимает смысла воскрешения. Злится на Короля Общества Душ, с легкой руки даровавшего ему возможность дышать полной грудью и чувствовать, как стучит молодое сердце.

Киске решает во что бы то ни стало изменить круговорот жизни, назначенной Королем. Убрав главную константу, он разрушит систему. Но идти против системы непросто. Для Урахары она, как бесконечная лестница вверх, где на скрытой туманом вершине ждет бесконечное забвение.

Идти на войну безоружным глупо. Киске это понимает. Хорошая девочка Йоруичи, разглядев в нем талант, берет под опеку, искренне верит, что именно она — толчок в карьере нерадивого и слегка чудаковатого друга. Киске старательно соответствует ее представлениям, учится сражаться не только головой, но и руками. Стремительная первая ступень, каких-то триста лет.

В середине ступени к нему приходит самая главная спутница в его Войне. Болтает босыми ступнями, звенит красными колокольчиками, вплетенными в высокую прическу и обещает поддержку, если Киске действительно готов зайти так далеко.

— Но ты знаешь только малую часть, Киске, — звонко и лукаво смеется она над его ухом. — В твоей реальности можно изменить все. Даже меня. Если научишься.

Киске кивает, мусоля в губах огрызок карандаша. А потом три дня пропадает в семьдесят девятом западном районе Руконгая. И возвращается обратно уже с алой кисточкой на рукояти Занпакто — Бенихиме раскрывает ему свой второй секрет.  
Теперь у него есть оружие и верная спутница (Йоруичи он не доверяет. Женщине в его плане отведено почетное, но не главное место). Время делать следующий шаг.

День Киске делится на три равные части. В одной он хороший друг Йоруичи, которого обязательно порекомендуют на повышение. В другой он свободно перемещается в Сейрейтею, собирая информацию об устройстве и организации Общества Душ. В третьей он ученый, старательно корпеющий в лаборатории над новыми разработками для разведывательного отряда. (Ключ, ему нужен Ключ и способ попасть к Королю).

Капитана двенадцатого забирают на повышение, туда, куда так хочет попасть сам Урахара. Это шанс, следующая ступень, и Киске соглашается облачиться в белое хаори.

Теперь он почти у вершины. Мастер, с доступом в библиотеку, с расставленными на доске фигурами (пока только белыми, для черных он все еще не нашел подходящих пешек).

Киске присматривается к капитанам и лейтенантам и вскоре находит главного героя для драмы. Лукавого мальчика, прячущего пытливый взгляд за стеклами очков и широкой спиной своего оболтуса-капитана. Мальчик полон амбиций и страсти, схож в размышлениях с Урахарой, и (надо же, как интересно!) ищет способы создать Ключ Измерений.

Самая главная фигура у черных, его ферзь, уже собравший себе маленькую свиту из пешек, ладей и слонов. Киске «забывает» нужные свитки в библиотеке, где мальчик их точно найдет, «по рассеянности» оставляет тонкие закладки на нужных разворотах книг и точно знает — мальчик идет за ним по пятам в искусстве лжи, махинаций и интриг.

Киске так гордится своим протеже, что отчаянно желает быть ближе. Наблюдать, как осуществляется план. Дышать своей будущей победой.

Душным вечером капитан пятого, оболтус Хирако («Просто по имени, окей? Мы же оба капитаны»), дает Урахаре дружеский совет. Киске поражается, как точно попадает Шинджи в цель этим своим «не должен меняться, даже если стоит выше всех, слыша и видя все и немного больше».

У Шинджи странная манера излагать свои мысли, причудливый вкус в музыке и нужная Киске черная фигура под боком.  
Только поэтому Урахара заходит в пятый отряд все чаще.

Будучи капитаном, он может уходить в Генсей и возвращаться обратно, скрывая под белым хаори стопки пластинок. Он приходит с подношением, улыбается мальчику в очках (Айзен-фукутайчо, его зовут Айзен. Выучи ты его фамилию, Киске). Хирако встречает у дверей, отсылает Айзена, нетерпеливо кидается разбирать новинки мира живых. Киске не знает, зачем принес дары. В его идеальном плане Шинджи — лишняя белая фигура.

— У Вас хороший лейтенант, Хирако-сан, — остановившись у распахнутых седзе, говорит Урахара вслед удаляющемуся Айзену. — Правильный.

Ему необходимо завязать этот разговор. Прочесть в глазах и ответах Хирако, насколько тот изучил своего лейтенанта. И Киске отчего-то хочется, чтобы Шинджи «тоже знал».

— У меня отвратительный лейтенант, Киске, — Шинджи вертит на пальце одну из распакованных пластинок и смотрит так, что разговаривать об Айзене не хочется. Не сегодня.

*  
В другой раз Урахара махом опрокидывает в себя три стопки саке и в шунпо добирается до каменных стен пятого. Запах — есть, растрепанный вид — есть, расположение казарм в отрядах — схожее, так что ошибиться немудрено.

— Прости, прости, — виновато поднимая руки и чуть пошатываясь, Киске смотрит на лейтенанта пятого отряда, распахнувшего перед ним двери своей комнаты. Киске, покачнувшись, делает шаг вперед. Айзен его предсказуемо не останавливает. — Искал твоего ка…ик…капитана. Его что, тут нет?

На столе у Айзена рукописи. Те самые, из библиотеки. Хватает короткого взгляда, а потом умный мальчик в очках заслоняет стол собой.  
— После отбоя все находятся в своих покоях, Урахара-тайчо. У пятого отряда завтра сложная миссия.  
За стеклами очков Айзена Соуске — непроглядная темнота. Урахара виновато кивает и медленно отступает обратно в ночь.

— Представляешь, он даже в лице не изменился, — Киске зачем-то делится подробностями своих «поисков» с Хирако.  
 — Прекрати дразнить чудовище, Киске, — Шинджи недовольно кривит рот, стучит кулаком по низкому столику, проливая саке на белоснежность хаори. — Не лезь в это! Я сам разберусь!

И Урахара вновь меняет тему, не упоминая Айзена более этим вечером.

*  
У Хирако шелковые волосы и нежная кожа под отворотом формы. Киске не может удержаться, подается ближе и проводит языком за его ухом, считая про себя чужие шаги. «Ты подлец, Киске». Так он думает, когда оборачивается на распахнутую дверь с горящими от поцелуя губами. Айзен смотрит брезгливо и отчужденно. По крайней мере, один из них троих уверен в чужой дурости.

— Отойдет. Можно подумать, первый раз увидел, как целуются. А не отойдет — задам ему трепку.  
Хирако беспечен и дергает Киске обратно, утягивая в новый поцелуй.

*  
— Малыш Соуске мнит себя будущим властелином мира, — Бенихиме хрустит сладким леденцом, рассыпающимся в ее острых зубах на мелкую крошку. — Малыш Хирако считает, что ходит с тобой на свидания. А что в твоей голове, Киске?  
Его леди переворачивается на живот, болтает в воздухе голыми ступнями, а на ее ладонях иллюзорные сердце и меч.  
— Что ты сомнешь и растопчешь? Не говори, не говори, я хочу все узнать сама.  
Бенихиме хохочет и исчезает в утренней дымке, и в тишине сада Урахара долго слышит звон ее бубенцов.

*  
Айзен проверяет теории. Не стесняясь, почти не таясь, увлеченно играя с судьбами шинигами и превращая их в Пустых. Киске рад, что вся черная работа досталась черному ферзю. Малые жертвы ради победы и будущего посмертия. Хиори, его маленький злобный демон, тоже послужит великой цели. Если ему разрешат отправиться следом, увидеть лично, как Айзен все это проворачивает…  
Тогда останется последняя ступень.

*  
Приказ остаться в казармах Киске — не страшен.  
Приказ отправляться Хирако Шинджи — а вот это уже приговор. Чертов ферзь белых, Ямамото-генрюсай, никак не желает играть по правилам.  
— Не ходи! — Урахара ловит Хирако на выходе из казарм первого отряда. Ловит за рукав, прячет глаза за густой челкой.  
— Не парься, Киске. Я побью всех чудовищ и вернусь! — Хирако блещет уверенной улыбкой и испаряется быстрее ветра.  
Вот только чудовище создал Киске.

*  
Он мечется по кабинету, сминая в руках ткань плаща. Айзен, в отличие от него, не станет колебаться.

*  
Как далеко можно зайти ради своей победы?  
Когда Киске появляется на месте, что должно было стать его триумфом, Пустой уже прочно завладел Шинджи.  
Айзен смотрит как властелин этого мира, разгадавший все секреты до единого.  
— Прикажи мне, Киске, — звенят над ухом красные бубенцы Бенихиме.  
Урахара молчит.

*  
Белая маска исчезнет с лица Хирако в магазинчике сладостей, на рассвете пятого дня.  
— Почему, Киске? — прошепчет он обескровленными губами, вглядываясь в склонившееся к нему лицо.  
Киске не умеет отвечать. Пока не умеет. Но обязательно научится.

*  
Ему не нравится жизнь после смерти. Нет, серьезно. Когда ты прожил отмеренный срок и готов переступить черту, нет никакого желания возрождаться снова. Хранить память о прошлом (особый дар или проклятие, поди разбери), повторять ошибки юности, ощущать эмоции, которые, казалось, давно уже забыл.  
Каких-то несколько столетий, Вайзарды, чьи маски — уже не столь тяжелая ноша…  
Киске поклялся тогда на маленьком ограненном Хогиоку, бесконечно вертя его в пальцах, пока Хирако лежал в забытьи.

*  
Хирако, как обычно, влезает в его комнату через окно, сжимая в ладони солнечный абрикос. Оглядывает чистый, непривычно пустой стол. Там, придавленная каким-то камешком, лежит записка. Шинджи слишком любопытен, поэтому предсказуемо сует в нее нос.  
«В конце концов, каждый из нас делает свой единственный, самый важный выбор. Я буду ждать тебя там, по другую сторону перерождения».  
Киске грустно улыбается со всех граней маленького бесполезного камушка в горячей ладони Хирако.

И это его ответ.


End file.
